Typical methods for passing cables and their connectors through enclosures to the electronic devices within suffice to provide access but do so without providing security. That is, typical cable accesses allow cables to pass through racks (e.g., a server rack) to devices within, but do not incorporate a method to securely cover the open gaps that remain in the rack surface after the cables have been installed. In some solutions that do provide security, the cables may be permanently affixed to the enclosed rack, or a female plug may be mounted to the outer surface, which would function as an extension adapter allowing connection to the electronic device inside.
FIGS. 1A-1C are perspective views of exemplary prior art server racks 110, 120 with prior art cable accesses. FIG. 1A depicts a server rack 110 with cable accesses in the top panel that have brushes through which cables and connectors may be passed. The brushes work to exclude foreign elements, such as dust and other debris, but are otherwise insecure. Rack 110 may be found at www.martinenclosures.com. FIGS. 1B and 1C depict server rack 120 with cable accesses sealed 122, 124, and then open 132, 134. When sealed, accesses 122, 124 provide security but do not provide for cables to pass through. When unsealed, cable accesses 132, 134 admit cables, but are not secure. Rack 120 may be found at www.rackmountmart.com.
In addition, in both rack 110 and 120, cables may be inadvertently unplugged from the electronic devices within when tension is applied to a cable or the cable is jostled, particularly if the connection is otherwise loose.
Thus, there exists a need for a secure-able cable access and cable retention mechanism.